


Eyes like the ocean

by Stellaaa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby - Freeform, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, Impala, M/M, OS, Oneshot, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, angelofthelord, castiel - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellaaa/pseuds/Stellaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My english is not the best, because i am german. So i am Really sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. You may say what i did wrong so i can correct them. I hope the mistakes are Not that bad and You can still enjoy this little piece of writing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Eyes like the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> My english is not the best, because i am german. So i am Really sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. You may say what i did wrong so i can correct them. I hope the mistakes are Not that bad and You can still enjoy this little piece of writing.

Eyes like the ocean

Dean looks into the mirror. His face is bruised. Blood is all over his forehead. He sighs and washes it away. The water burns but it feels right for Dean. He deserves it. He let a kid die today, just because he wanted to kill this freaking vampire. Sams says it was okay, he couldn’t have done more, but Dean thinks different. He thinks he could have saved the kid if… Always these big ifs. He can’t change it, he can’t change the fact that blood is on his hand.  
"I should’ve died… So many people are dying because of me. I deserve to be death…", Dean thinks and closes his sparky green eyes. He can hear Sam shout for him: "Dean? I am going out, okay? See ya later." Dean clears his throat and answers with his deep voice: "Sure, Sammy. Be careful." 

"At least I am alone now.", he murmurs to himself. He can’t stand Sams gaze, full of pity. He thinks he knows how Dean feels, but Dean has another opinion about that.

Suddenly, when he looks up, he sees the face of a dark haired man in the mirror reflection. He jumps back only to bump into him. 

"Dammit, Cas! I told you to not do that again!", he shouts and then needs to grin as he looks into the ocean blue eyes of his favorite angel. His face makes him forget his crappy day. He is one of the only people Dean can be himself. Cas brightens his day.

"Hello Dean.", Cas says with a serious face. Suddenly Dean has a bad feeling and he swallows. 

"What is wrong, Cas?", he demands to know.

"Yes, Dean! There is something wrong… with you!"

Dean opens his eyes wide: “I don’t understand. With me?” His voice is full of disbelief.

"You seem to forget that we are sharing a deep bond, since i pulled you up from hell, Dean. You are feeling guilty, because of this kid."

Dean shrugs and snaps: “And what if? You couldn’t change it and you could not change the fact that he died, because of me.”

"It is not your fault Dean."

"Sam keeps saying that, but I don’t believe you two. If i had been faster, if I had killed this son of a bitch sooner he would live.", Dean proclaims.

"You are human, Dean. You could not have moved so fast and you can’t protect everyone. There are over a thousand more people, who are dying right now and you can’t save them."

"But I should… You know I should save people, hunt things…"

"You do save some of them, Dean. Learn from your mistakes, next time you maybe know better…", Cas says and leans forward so that his face was just inches away from Deans.

"You are good Dean, and you know it."

Dean closes his eyes and thinks about it… Castiel has a good point, but he can’t just shake it off, like the Taylor Swift Song… But maybe for the moment he can forget it, ignore it, to have a good time with his good friend.

"Fine, but don’t you have other business now to do?", he asks more friendly, hoping that Cas is free and stays with him.

"Oh no… There is another reason, why I came."

"Oh is that so?", suddenly Dean is nervous. Cas is still that close and he can see his wonderful blue eyes.

"Yes, Dean. I wanted to tell you something.", Castiel says quietly and waits for Deans respond.

"What do you wanna tell me, Cas?"

"I can’t be your friend anymore." Dean draws his eyebrows together and feels a sharp sting in his heart. He doesn’t want to be his friend anymore?

"You don’t? Why?", Deans voice is now emotionless.

"I didn’t say I don't. I said I can’t. I want to, but…it is complicated."

"Then tell me, Cas. We have plenty of time.", Dean wants to know the reason why Cas is breaking up their friendship.

"Because…I… I can’t pretend to be your friend, when I want to have more. I want more than to just be your friend, Dean. I want to be your boyfriend.", Cas whispers and then looks to the ground. is he ashamed because of his feelings for Dean?

Dean just stands there for a moment. The phrases just need to sink in, he needs to realise what the angel meant. 

Then Dean asks something:”You serious?”

"Why should I lie to you, Dean?", Castiel answers. 

Does Cas really want to be Deans boyfriend? Or is he playing with his feelings? But then Dean realises something. Cas doesn’t know how to handle these feelings, he is an angel… It must be new for him, so why should he play with Dean? 

Then Deans face cracks into a smile and he embraces Cas, whispering: “You son of a bitch.”, in his ear. 

"So, Dean? You want to be my…boyfriend?", Cas looks so adorable, his ears slightly red because he is embarrassed and doesn’t know what to do. 

"Of course, Cas.", Dean breaks away from him and then looks in these blue eyes, like the ocean. Then his gaze wanders down to the angel’s lips. Suddenly Cas smiles and kisses Dean. With tongue and all. 

When they end the kiss, Dean wonders loud: “How did you know what to do?”

"Oh, Dean, I knew it from the pizza man…", Cas grins and kisses Dean with his soft lips again.


End file.
